Like I care for
by Leyn
Summary: Does William know what love is?


A cold dark night in London alley, William yet again searching for his partner Grell after he has been chase by demons. He knew something is wrong... "Where's that thing?" The snow begins to fall. He reach the darker side of the alley, his eyes widen when he smells like... Blood. It makes him more worried when he saw Grell's broken glasses on the ground, make a haste. "That idiot." He grit his teeth as he saw demons back he can't see the rest part but it's eating something savagely. Without wasting time he summon his death scythe and stab it's head. He found out that it's an left arm. He look around, there's some other demon corpses nearby. Their blood scattered on the floor and the to the wall.

He continue his walk in a fast pace, finally he found him unconscious on the ground bathing with his own blood without his left arm , a cut on his neck and some slice on his body. He still have his own death scythe on his right arm.

"Gre-GRELL!"

A day later...

William knock a few times the door before he enter. "Why did I always ended up here?" He look at Grell and step closer. Since then he never even awake one week without conscious makes William grow more worried. Some of his slice healed but his left arm isn't , thanks to Undertaker for the method of stitching his left arm but it'll leave a scar like his specially the demons bite marks. While looking at it only makes him angry.

"Consider yourself as lucky, it's not soul eating type of demon, like..." He push back his glasses. Why is he so mad? But when he's the one hurting him. He never think of impaling himself with his own deathscythe, he though. "When will you ever wake up, Grell?" Suddenly the door swung open, the Grey haired reaper enter.

"Mr. Undertaker..." *

"Don't be so formal. This is the third time of the day I've been visiting him, I wonder why he didn't wake up. I did anything hilarious to wake him but still nothing."

"You mean..." he look at the other slumbering reaper. William frown "Are you playing with his body while I'm gone?"

"What's wrong? " he came close to the unconscious reaper and poke his cheeks with his long black nails. "Are you jealous I'm with this cutie all this time?"

"No that's-" he look at the ground he's in flush. He can do nothing since the other is a legendary reaper, he always respect the other. Undertaker put his hand on his mouth to hide his laugh.

"Please don't laugh at me." he said while pushing back his glasses.

"Hehehe. Well I got I need to go back home." he leave. His gaze turn back to the red haired reaper. He sit to the chair near to Grell's bed "Will?" he look at him. "Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell smile "Why are you here?." He attempt to hug him but he failed William dodge it. "How cold you are, for a heart warming reunion." _When will he ever lose his hyper-activeness. _He fall on the floor.

"I'm just visiting you please don't think of this as something else or I'll rip you."

"Oh you miss me so much, how romantic of you." he sit on the bed beside William.

"Shut up I told you that's not what I mean. I'm just here to ask what happened to you that night."

"Oh that." he sigh... "I can't move anymore my whole body is full of slice from those jerks. And so I want to live! I cut my own arm" when he said arm he look at his own arms. "with my deathscythe then I throw it to them with my last energy I run away. But it's here, my arm is here."

"Them? But it's only one. " Should I told to him that he only run I few steps from the demon?

Grell seems to be surprise. "I thought there's a lot of them since it was dark and I lost my glasses." He looks like he is about to cry. William fix back his glasses.

"What you is just an illusion maybe due to you're lose of glasses. About your arm I ask someone to sew it back."

Grell hug his neck, yet again but he can't escape it. "Thank you for everything Will! Specially when your visiting me." he was shaking. He want to push him and ask him how did he know about it but his warm tears stop him from protesting. William's hands are aching to hug him back but he control his self and put them down. Maybe it doesn't like him at all. "Will." He sweep his tears using his right hand while the other hand still holding him then he look up to him. William look at his face at the same time Grell pull his nape until they... Kiss each other. A few moments later William pull away and stand up.

"I'm going home." he walk near the door. "Wait William I'm..." he didn't want to hear a word from him, without looking he left.

_Why I didn't push him away when he embrace me like that? Normally I'm letting him taste the soil for that idiotic actions. But then he cry... Cry? I never see him crying even when I'm hurting him. Those vermin are worst than I expected for letting that thing cry. He sigh I must go home before my schedule is completely ruined._

At the library. "Boss!" Ronald called the stoic reaper.

"Ronald Knox why are yelling here at the library?"

"Sorry..." he scratch the back of his head. "But Grell."

"What about him?"

"Grell said he want to see you."

"I see." without looking at him instead he continue to watch the record.

"I don't get you boss..." he look a bit concern.

"What are you doing there? Aren't you suppose to make your report about last night incident." he remind the blond reaper.

"Oh that I thought someone is assign to finish that job."

He sigh "You better go back to your work." he open another record.

"Boss?" seeing his boss watching the cinematic records.

"What is it Ronald Knox?"

"Why are you always watching kissing scene of those records. Don't tell me you're-." Ronald didn't finish when William give him a death glare."I better go back to work... ahahahaaha!" he said before running out to the library.

"Honestly I told him to keep silence at the library." _Should I see him after that? He shut the record and put it back at the shelf. Why can't I find the reasons? They only says its love. Love? I read a book before it said that the term "love" came from the desire and hopes to have offspring with another person, some terms is for caring someone and affection but those are only synonyms. Is it possible for me to have a feeling of intimacy with him? _ So many question pop out in his brain.

That night, William sit on the couch, he's reading Romeo and Juliet. It's the first time he read a fictional love story book for the rest of his life, maybe he's still wanting the answers about the feeling he have when Grell kiss him. The scenes of the story were most like he heard from the red haired reaper. He shut the book and put it on the coffee table. He can't help but to think about him more.

"Honestly there's no reason to read it when I already memories the whole story without reading." he lie on the couch, it's a tiring day. He look at his watch 9:43, he stand up to prepare to sleep. When he's by the stairs he heard a knocks from his door. "Who could it be at this late?" he open the door, a red thing attack him. They both fell on the floor near the door. He try to stand up but the red haired reaper still hugging him and he bury his face to his chest. "Grell let me go." _I said his first name... "_Why are you here? You should go home you need rest." He didn't move. "Are you listening?"

"Will, Are you avoiding me?" William look puzzled. "I'm sorry if it meant a bad thing to you." he finally push slightly Grell enought to make him sit on his lap, he's hair cover his eyes but he can tell he is crying. William felt it again the feeling that confuse his calm mind, then he finally part away. When he left his side Grell thought that William still can't forgive then it made him more cry.

Grell put his hands to cover his teary face, but William still can hear his thinking William embrace him "Forgive for making you cry. I know you just want to thank me." Grell hold him back tighter. "I love you..." he said looking at his eyes desperately. _So this is what they call love there's no meaning within the books, it's instinct that could tell. "I love you too-" _Grell unexpectedly fell, lucky for him William still holding him, he isn't sure if he heard about his confession. He sigh "I told you, you need rest." Then the phone rings. It was only beside him, he sit on floor and lie Grell's head on his lap. He pick the phone.

"Boss?" it's Ronald Knox.

"Is Grell there?"

"Yes." William place a hand on his silky hair and gently fondle it. "Why do you ask?" he sounds angry when he ask.

"No- nothing... his nurse ask me where he is. She's really a nice. " felling his boss would complain. "Ah!Forget it sorry to bother you boss. Bye." with it the connection lost.

"Now there's only the two of as..." he smile as he watch the other sleeping. He lift the red haired reaper upstairs then lie to his bed. "Good night Grell."


End file.
